Eye of the Storm
by Fliptail27
Summary: Sinbad and the Sindria Trading Company were heading to Balbatt to trade off some goods. Unfortunately a bad storm hit, causing Sinbad to regress back to his days with Lady Maader. Ja'far is the only one to be able to get through to Sinbad and save him, and the whole crew too.


Sinbad lay in the Captain's cabin allowing the gentle rocking motion of the ship to relax him. Sindria Trading Company was headed to Balbatt to drop off some new goods. Sin fell asleep with prosperous thoughts dancing around in his head.

"Sin! Sin! Wake up Sin!" Sinbad felt small hands shaking his shoulder. He finally forced his sleep heavy eyes open to see a soaked Ja'far staring at him intently.

"Ja'far? Why are you all wet?" Sinbad asked, his voice slow and groggy.

"Sin come on! We need you to use your instincts to guide us through the storm!" Ja'far shouted, shaking him again.

Sinbad leaped out of bed and ran down the hallway to the deck, crashing into the walls from the ship's violent lurching. The deck was in chaos, with employees running everywhere. Sinbad was just about to start doling out orders, when a cold shiver went down his spine. He finally started feeling the ice cold torrent soaking him through. It felt as though the finger's of death were latching onto his soul once more. Sinbad dropped to the deck and curled up, his eyes seeing the ghosts of his past. He started muttering to himself, rocking back and forth slowly. "I'm sorry. I'll be a good boy." Hinahoho had seen Sinbad arrive on the deck and called out. When he received no reply he went to investigate to see Sinbad in his wretched state.

"Sinbad? What's wrong with you?" Hinahoho yelled. He looked all around for some kind of wound or injury but found nothing of the sort. "Guys something's wrong with Sinbad!" Masrur, Rurumu and Ja'far gathered around Sinbad.

"I don't know what to do." Rurumu said in a toneless voice.

"Sin? What's wrong?" Ja'far asked, cautiously placing a pale hand on Sinbad's shoulder.

Sinbad raised his head, looking at Ja'far with dead eyes. "I want to be a good boy."

Ja'far recognized the look on Sinbad's handsome face. He, himself, had worn that very expression during his days as an assassin. Ja'far hadn't expected this turn of events, seeing that Sinbad was lost in the torments of his past with Lady Maader. He wasn't entirely sure how to comfort Sinbad in his time of need. Ja'far remembered that Sinbad had reached him in his time of turmoil through a hug and whispered words of encouragement. Ja'far reached over and hugged Sinbad tightly. Sinbad turned his head into Ja'far's embrace and openly wept against the small frame.

"Sinbad, you are a good person." Ja'far said soothingly. "You are one of the best people I know. You see a hopeless cause and you see only the best in them. Your crew needs you right now, Sin. You are the only person who can help us navigate through this storm. We need you." Ja'far ran his finger's through Sinbad's rain-soaked purple locks as he spoke, hoping this would be enough to soothe the storm in Sinbad's heart.

Sinbad slowly started to regain his breathing and see where he was. He realized that he was crying against Ja'far. He stopped and looked around then walked somberly to the helm.

"Masrur, I need you to pull hard on that rope. Ja'far please secure that sail." Sinbad started calling out, he could clearly see which way they need to sail.

Ja'far watched Sinbad as he took commanded the situation, marveling at how quickly Sin was able to calm down. Ja'far could see that Sin was still having problems. He knew that his fearless leader was far from okay. Once the crew and ship were safe, Sinbad went into his cabin. He stripped down and donned dry clothes, being able to breathe a little easier once he was dry. He lay down on his bed and allowed the uncontrollable shaking to overcome him. Distantly he heard a soft knock on his door, but he did nothing to acknowledge it. Then he felt a shift on the bed as Ja'far sat down next to him.

"Sin, don't hold it all in. I'm here for you, I understand what your going through." Ja'far spoke softly.

"I don't really know what to say." Sinbad said, the smallest quiver in his usually strong voice.

"You don't have to say anything." Ja'far whispered, he lay down next to Sinbad and they shared each other's strength to keep the darkness away.

"Thank you Ja'far." Sinbad muttered drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
